What's Left of Us:Sequel
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: What happens after the Zombie invasion on Ridgewood?Things go to hell.Loren rarely visits Eddie,to avoid the pain of watching her dead boyfriend struggle.Eddie tries to get better,but will Loren be there when he does?


_**Hey guys:)READY FOR THE SEQUEL?!Because I'm ready!:)Hope you guys like it:)**_

_**Shout-out to:Dangers!You're review made me die laughing:)Hope you're face feels better:)**_

_**(^Don't get it?Read their review;))**_

_**ALSO!More shout-outs!**_

_**Thank you:**_

_**Guest**_

_**Haters0gonna0Hate**_

_**hhlover21**_

_**DCanonymous**_

_**jessicautiaga02**_

_**Dangers**_

_**LovetoloveLeddie143**_

_**Guest**_

_**Thanks for picking the title;)**_

_**BTW REMEBER THEY HAD TO EVACUATE RIDGEWOOD (because of zombie invasion) AND ESCAPE TO AN UNDERGROUND BUNKER/SMALL TOWN.**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 1_

_**Melissa's POV**_

_It's been about a year since Eddie has been bitten._

_Loren is a wreck and Eddie is recovering slowly but surely._

_Loren's interaction with Eddie makes him heal but,her visits are becoming quite rare._

_**~~Flashback~~**_

_**((Loren visits Eddie after she wakes up from falling out of the tree))**_

_**I watched as Loren kissed Eddie on the cheek and left the room.**_

_**She was rushing out of the room.**_

_**I chased after her."Lo!Where are you going?Eddie needs you!"I said.**_

_**"He'll be fine,I'll be back tomorrow."She said walking faster.**_

_**"We both know that's not true and where are you going?"I said cathcing up to her.**_

_**"No where!I'll be back tomorrow!"She yelled and ran.**_

_**I couldn't keep up with her so she eventually lost me.**_

_**I gave up on searching for her and left to a coffee shop they had in the bunkers.**_

_**Before walking in,I caught a glance of a brunette with a backpack and some guns walking down the hall.**_

_**Who else would it be?**_

_**I followed Loren to a closet with a window in it.**_

_**She entered and shut the door behind her.**_

_**She climbed up onto a shelf and kicked an air duct open.**_

_**I quickly followed behind her quietly.**_

_**We ended up crawling out a hole under Loren's bed in our old tent.**_

_**The city was full of zombies.**_

_**So,I walked to my bed,pulled a handgun from under my pillow and slipped it into my back pocket.**_

_**When Loren was in my sights again,I copied her movements.**_

_**She hid behind anything she could,shot a couple zombies without alerting other zombies,and then ran to the very back of the wall.**_

_**She guided that place with her life,so maybe that's why zombies weren't there.**_

_**She walked up to the wall and look around before looking back at the wall.**_

_**I saw her move a piece of plywood and squeeze through an open hole.**_

_**Before leaving she reached her hand back and covered the exit.**_

_**I waited a minute before following her.**_

_**When I exited,I finally felt free.I haven't been out in a while.**_

_**I quickly followed Loren.**_

_**She was walking up onto a hill,with a big tree on top.**_

_**"So what are you doing here?"I yelled out to her.**_

_**She turned around."Mel!What are you doing here?"She said.**_

_**"Same thing I was gonna ask you."I said walking up to her.**_

_**She rolled her eyes and walked to the top of the hill,then **__**climbed up onto a tree.**_

_**She was silent for a moment."This was Eddie and I's spot."She said lying back on the tree.**_

_**"Loren,I'm really sorry.."I started.**_

_**"It's fine Mel..I just want him to get better."She said letting a tear fall from her face.**_

_**"You know Lo,I-"We got interupted when we heard a rustle in the bushes.**_

_**I drew my gun.**_

_**"Who are you guys?"I said.**_

_**Five people walked up."We're the southern raiders,we're looking for Loren McCall."They said.**_

_**Loren jumped down."It's Loren Tate and what do you want?"She said pulling out her gun.**_

_**"We heard you're a bad-ass brunette and we want you to join us."One of them said.**_

_**"Loren,you're not seriously going with these thugs are you?"She looked at me and walked over to them.**_

_**"I'll be back tomorrow."She said making my mouth dropped.**_

_**"L-Lo..what-"She cut me off.**_

_**"I'll be fine."She turned to them."What are we doing?"They talked to her as she walked off with them.**_

_**~~End of flashback~~**_

_I can't believe Loren joined the southern raiders._

_Those guys are no good and Loren knows it._

_I decided to pay a small visit to Eddie today._

_I walked into his room and he was sitting up looking at the floor._

_"Hi Eddie."I said from the other side of the glass._

_"Where L-Loren?"He said._

_"Southern raiders."I said._

_He nodded sadly._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I wasn't suppose to feel this,I'm dead._

_I'm not suppose to feel sad,or alone..I wasn't suppose to be in love._

_But that can't stop me from loving Loren._

_Why does she have to be with those southern thugs?_

_Those guys just going around killing zombies just for the thrill._

_I've met them before,not nice guys._

_"I'm sorry Eddie."Mel said._

_I didn't said anything._

_Mel pushed open the door and sat in a chair next to me._

_"I-I miss h-her."I said._

_"Me too needs you,you need to get better."She said._

_"I will."I said._

_"Whoa,you didn't stutter."I nodded._

_"We'll get her back."_

_"You're getting better already huh?"She said smiling._

_It's true.I was getting better._

_Knowing Loren is out their in harm's way makes me want to run out of this place._

_"Well,I heard we are allowed to go back out to Ridgewood."I looked at her._

_"Well it's been a year..most of the zombies have cleared out."_

_"W-when?"I said._

_" ,you need to get better quickly,so we can go find her."_

_"I need to see her.."Mel thought about something before speaking up._

_"You think you can make it through the whole bunker without chomping on someone?"I nodded and she grabbed my wrist._

_"Then let's get out of here."Mel said._

_What was she thinking?_

_**What'd you guys think about the first chapter of this sequel?Like?Hate?Love?**_

_**Let me know!**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
